Star Wars: The Third Army
by WhisperScythe
Summary: The Sith thought it was going to be easy to take over once Order 66 was initiated... They were wrong.


Star Wars: The Third Army

AN: This story is based on the movies (Star Wars I, II, III, IV, V, and VI), cartoons (The Clone Wars), and the video game (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed). The rest of the Star Wars Universe has been disregarded on the account that it would take too long to read every book and learn everything there is to know about Star Wars to make this story accurate.

Disclaimer: Anything that originated from George Lucas is his. However, The Third Army itself was created by me.

Story Start

Prologue…

The twisted, burning remains of three Imperial Star Destroyers were all that was left to show that The Third Army still existed. The Third Army had emerged from the deepest parts of unexplored space after the end of the Clone Wars. It was the only army that the Emperor himself feared, and as a result, ordered a 'Flee on Site' to any ship belonging to the Empire if they were to come across even one of the ships belonging to this army's large fleet. "What is the third army?" you might be asking right now… well I guess I should give you a little history lesson before we go any further.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…" (_From every Star Wars Movie)_

Before the republic was formed, when a council of representatives would gather to discuss any problems between their planetary systems, a Planetary System known as the Cinereous System was seen and treated differently due to their old ways of thinking and living. They believed in everything having balance and did everything they could to maintain said balance. These led to several conflicts between the system and the rest of the galactic council, whenever the council would form their usual alliances for debates the Cinereous System would always choose the side that would ensure balance was maintained in their system. After several threats of war as well as some close calls the council was given a proposition from the Cinereous representative; Cinereous would withdraw from the council and enter a state of isolation from the rest of the galaxy. The only catch was the rest of the galaxy wasn't permitted to enter the Cinereous System unless the situation was dire.

* * *

Chapter 1…

Standing on the observation deck in the center of a giant, black battle cruiser, was a tall man that looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a black armor that covered his entire body excluding his head, short, spiky, black hair and sharp mismatched eyes (the left eye was a piercing green while the right eye was a fierce yellow) stared ahead at the holographic screen that displayed the vast view of space in front of the ship, with three burning, twisted wrecks being blasted apart even more by the ship's powerful cannons. He was the general in charge of the giant ship that had become a symbol of fear to the Emperor and his fleet. The battle cruiser was called the Silvana; the ship's jet black hull had no distinctive markings or symbols and was feared for the fact that nobody could see it until it was too late to do anything but watch as their ship was torn apart.

"Sir, the enemy ships have been neutralized; our cannons have reduced the remains to scrap metal."

"Very well," the man responded turning to the lieutenant that had given him the news. "Have the snipers scan for any escape pods and destroy them. Then scan the wreckage for any signs of life, as well as any droids that could have survived."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant responded before returning to his station to deliver the orders to the snipers.

The man took a minute to scan the bridge before turning to the man standing to his right and one step behind him.

"Commander, you have the com."

"Yes sir," the man responded as the general turned and left the bridge.

* * *

She waited for him in his cabin, he could sense her presence when her ship had made its 'secret' landing on one of the lesser used hangars. He knew the crew wouldn't stop her; she was his wife after all. Still he believed the crew was on her side because they were supposed to report every time the hangar doors opened or closed. After traveling the equivalent to one mile through the enormous maze of hallways and elevators, the general made it to his quarters. Upon entering, he stopped dead at the site before him…

She stood there in a more adult looking style of the uniform she had worn when they had first met. Red tube top covering her chest… red mini-skirt covering her upper thighs… white skin-tight pants underneath the skirt… red leather gauntlets on her arms… and red knee-high combat boots. Her weapon lay on the dresser behind her along with her belt of gadgets while her robe was draped over the back of the desk chair.

"Why do you encourage my crew to hide information from me?"

"I just wanted to surprise my husband," she responded back in that matter-of-fact tone of hers.

"I was able to sense your presence the moment your ship entered the hangar, you know that. You also know that the crew is supposed to report every ship entering and leaving the Silvana."

She smiled at him with mock innocence, "Are you accusing me of corrupting your crew?"

He grinned as he ran a gloved hand up her arm; the cold feeling of the leather against her orange skin caused her to shiver slightly.

Her white tattoos stood out against her natural skin color. She had added more to the building 'collection' of tattoos over the years, but they were on her legs, arms, back, and stomach. She had refused to add more to her face, and he respected her wishes to honor her fallen friends by keeping something that reminded her of a better time.

"I would never accuse you of anything my love, but I will still have to discipline the crew that was supposed to be watching the hangar you used."

"Could that wait till later? I've traveled all the way from our home to see you and I intend to take up as much of your time as I can," she declared as she started to remove some of the armor plating from his uniform leaving him in the leather under clothes that looked like a mix between the old style Jedi uniform and a clone solder's body suit.

"No need to rush, we are cleaning up the three ships we just attacked then we will enter hyperspace and conduct a search scan for the next group so we have all the time between here and the next target," he told her removing the upper part of his uniform, leaving him in his skin-tight, leather pants and boots.

She licked her lips in a sexual manner that could make a Twi'lek look like an amateur. She mentally thanked the force for blessing her with such a delicious looking husband. He was built like a swimmer or runner; strong but lean. Add the battle scars he had earned over the years and the result was a man that could take her breath away every time she saw him shirtless and her heart to skip a beat when she saw him naked.

As he stripped out of his boots and pants, leaving him in his boxers she began to remove her gauntlets and boots. As she reached for her top to remove it he stopped her by catching her hands in his. "I want to do it," he told her in a soft voice that was full of emotions, she was the only one to hear him speak this way, it was his way of showing his complete surrender to her, his love for her, and his trust that she would be there to support him when he let his guard down.

She showed her surrender to him by giving a small nod and letting her husband remove the rest of her clothing, his gentle touches sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. The soft caresses of his warm breath against her skin were driving her closer to ecstasy. Soon, both force users were devoid of their clothing and on the king size bed, dancing a dance that many lovers before them have danced and many lovers to come will also dance. As they lay together in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they tell each other the one thing that felt right to them before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Slade," she said to her husband.

"I love you, Ahsoka."


End file.
